<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Little Help From My Friends by NerdyNostalgia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614641">With a Little Help From My Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia'>NerdyNostalgia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro continues to pine for Keith but refuses to say anything. With a bit of a nudge from Pidge, can he work up the nerve to confess to Keith?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With a Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Shiro’s eyes kept straying to Keith and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t seen his best friend in two months and he had missed him. Keith had come back with a new scar on his side but otherwise happy and content with the work he was doing with the Blades. Honestly, Shiro was happy for him, even if he missed him. But he also couldn’t help feeling like he was being left behind.</p><p class="western">Keith had grown into such an incredible person and he was honoured to be able to witness it. But it felt like there was a distance growing between them and he didn’t like it, even if it was largely his own fault.</p><p class="western">He had never expected to live this long. His entire life had revolved around living as much as he could in the time he had. His disease had meant a shortened lifespan and he had come to terms with that so had tried to make his life as full as possible. But now things had changed. Now that he was in the body of a clone, a body devoid of the disease, he had a long life ahead of him...and he had no idea what to do with it.</p><p class="western">The opportunity to slow down and enjoy life’s pleasures had arrived until after the war and even then he still had no idea what to do. Should he settle down and live a life on Earth as he had been planning to do after Kerberos? Should he remain at the Garrison? Should he go into space and travel? Should he join Keith and help with the rebuilding efforts?</p><p class="western">So many options and no idea where to go. The only thing he knew was that he didn’t want to fight anymore. He had done enough of that to last a lifetime. So what did he do?</p><p class="western">His eyes strayed to Keith again and knew what he wanted deep down. He wanted to be with Keith. He wanted to be by his side, any way that Keith would have him. But could he ask for it? He sighed as he contemplated his confusion and feeling that he was lost.</p><p class="western">“Okay! That’s enough! Just go over and talk to him.” Pidge exclaimed, exasperated.</p><p class="western">Shiro snapped out of his stupor and turned to the Green Paladin, “What are you talking about?”</p><p class="western">Pidge rolled her eyes, “You have sat here, dreaming sighing as you've stared at Keith. Instead of pining like an idiot, just go over and talk to him.”</p><p class="western">Shiro’s face heated up as he blushed. He was embarrassed about being caught. He looked away from and took a sip of his drink. The raised eyebrow from Pidge told him he wasn’t fooling anyone. He sighed and put down his drink, “Pidge...”</p><p class="western">“Don’t ‘Pidge' me. Go over and talk to him. I never took you for a coward Shirogane.”</p><p class="western">He remained silent and thought about what she was implying. He sighed and shook his head, “This is different.”</p><p class="western">“How?” She was the one to sigh this time, “Look, I know you've been in a bit of a slump recently but I think it would be a good idea to do something for yourself. Stop living according to what others want or expect and do something for you. When was the last time you did something that was just for you?”</p><p class="western">Shiro paused and thought about what she said. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done something exclusively for himself. He supposed it was the Kerberos mission itself. Since then he had put in situations out of his control and made the best of each of them but he hadn’t actually chosen any of it. His eyes found Keith once again and he knew what he wanted, but it wasn’t what he wanted that mattered to him. Not where Keith was concerned.</p><p class="western">“That’s not the point. This is more important than what I want.” He said before he sighed.</p><p class="western">“Shiro, you deserve to be happy. So go get your man.” She replied. Pidge then got up and walked away.</p><p class="western">Shiro watched her dumbstruck at her words. He once again looked and Keith and saw that he was now alone. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony and Shiro felt his heart rate increase as he watched him. He looked beautiful illuminated by the setting sun.</p><p class="western">Keith felt a presence next to him and turned to see Shiro. He smiled, “Hey Shiro.”</p><p class="western">Shiro blushed upon seeing his smile. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled back. He wasn’t entirely sure when he had walked over here. He felt a little embarrassed that he had walked over completely unaware of what he was doing.</p><p class="western">“Hey Keith.”</p><p class="western">Keith turned back to look at the garden while Shiro studied him. Shiro lost himself in admiring Keith and it didn’t take long to notice. He turned to Shiro and noticed a look he didn’t recognise on Shiro’s face. He blinked and Shiro didn’t respond to his movements. He wiped his mouth but Shiro’s expression never changed.</p><p class="western">“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” He asked.</p><p class="western">Shiro blinked. Had he been staring? He felt his face heat up at the fact he’d been caught.</p><p class="western">“Oh, um, no,” He cleared his throat, “No you don’t.”</p><p class="western">Keith tilted his head, “Then why were you staring? Is everything okay?”</p><p class="western">Shiro felt like his face was on fire with how much he was blushing. His eyes widened at the confirmation he had been caught, “Uhh, was I...was I staring? Sorry about that.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p class="western">Keith stepped closer, “Are you okay?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah...yeah I am. Are you?” He felt like such an idiot. When had it become impossible for him to talk to Keith? Why was he stuttering like a teenager with their first crush?</p><p class="western">Keith raised an eyebrow and got even closer, “Shiro, are you sure you’re okay? Is something wrong?”</p><p class="western">Shiro nodded, “Yeah, everything’s fine.”</p><p class="western">“Because I can get Coran for you…” Keith stepped away to go inside and get the Altean when a hand grabbing his own stopped him. He looked back and saw that Shiro had grabbed his hand. Shiro took a deep breath and pulled Keith back towards him. Keith stumbled as he was pulled back. He bumped into Shiro and put his hand up to stop him from colliding with his chest.</p><p class="western">“Shiro?” He asked, although he couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t let go of his hand.</p><p class="western">Shiro smiled down at him and in that moment made a decision.</p><p class="western">“I love you.”</p><p class="western">Keith blinked up at him, “I love you too Shiro. You know you’re like family to me.”</p><p class="western">Shiro shook his head, “You misunderstand. I’m in love with you.”</p><p class="western">It felt like his heart was beating a million beats per minute as he stroked his thumb over Keith’s hand. Whatever happened next, whatever Keith’s response was would shape their relationship going forward. He had no idea what made him say the words in that moment but it felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. Maybe it was the sunset, the drink, or just Keith but they had spilled from his lips and there was no putting them back. He felt nervous but hopeful. At least he hoped that he hadn’t read the signs wrong. Whatever the outcome he wanted to be in Keith’s life, any way he wanted him so he was prepared for anything.</p><p class="western">Keith’s eyes widened and he stared at Shiro. His eyes darted between his face and their joined hands, “You, you’re...you love me? You’re in...in love...with me?”</p><p class="western">Shiro nodded, “Yeah I am.”</p><p class="western">Keith stared at him for a moment before nodding, “I love you too.”</p><p class="western">Shiro blinked and then registered the words he’d said. A grin appeared on his face, “Yeah?”</p><p class="western">Keith then turned shy and looked up at Shiro through his bangs, “Yeah.” He nodded.</p><p class="western">Shiro let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him close. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and rested his head on his chest. The two stood silently for a moment and tried to believe that this was really happening. The silence was interrupted by a sniffle. Shiro looked down and Keith just tightened his grip. A few more sniffles followed before Shiro realised that Keith was crying.</p><p class="western">“Keith? Are you okay?” He asked, worried.</p><p class="western">Keith nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay.” The emotion was thick in his voice and Shiro tightened his own hold.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure?”</p><p class="western">Keith nodded but pulled away and looked up, “Yeah. I just don’t want this to be a dream.”</p><p class="western">Shiro smiled and reached up to wipe Keith’s tears away, “It’s not a dream. I promise it’s not. If it is not only are we having the same dream but I’d say its a pretty good dream.”</p><p class="western">Keith chuckled as a few more tears fell from his eyes. Shiro smiled and began to lean down. Keith’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening and leaned up and met Shiro. Their lips connected and Keith’s tears spilled from his eyes even more. They pulled away and smiled as their foreheads touched. Keith reached up and tried to wipe away his own tears but they were shortly replaced by more. He let out a choked sob and pulled away only to hug Shiro again. He sobbed in Shiro’s arms and he wasn’t even sure why he was crying. Shiro simply held him as he cried. Keith’s sobs took a while to calm down and he pulled away and wiped his face when he stopped.</p><p class="western">“Sorry about that. I have no idea where that came from.” Keith said.</p><p class="western">“Keith, it’s fine. Not the reaction I expected but it’s fine.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, sorry. Great story, huh? You tell me you love me and I burst into tears,” Keith paused, “Maybe we don’t tell people that bit.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t mind. But we don’t have to tell anyone anything you don’t want to.”</p><p class="western">Keith nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, “This feels like a dream.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not.”</p><p class="western">“I know, I know.”</p><p class="western">Keith stepped closer and looked up at Shiro. The older man smiled and wrapped his arms around him, his smile widened when he felt wrap his arms around him again. The two stood wrapped around the other as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The last of the sun’s rays followed suit and the stars came out one by one. Neither man paid attention though as they tried to believe that this was really happening.</p><p class="western">“Just to be clear, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Shiro asked. Despite the fact that they had confessed their love and kissed, he wanted to be sure that this meant that they were together. He wanted this to be clear so that there were no misunderstandings.</p><p class="western">Keith pulled back, “Yes. Yes, I do.”</p><p class="western">Shiro grinned and Keith returned the gesture. He leaned down and kissed Keith again. He pulled back after a brief kiss. He felt like he was on air. He had confessed, had his love returned and Keith was now his boyfriend. He knew he had work to do to ensure that this worked out but he was determined to do the best thing for them. Whatever hurdles came their way he would be prepared to face it with Keith by his side. Life was complicated and he still had no idea what direction he wanted to go in but he knew that wherever he ended up and whatever he ended up doing he would do it with Keith by his side.</p><p class="western">As he pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips he decided he needed to get Pidge a present of some kind for giving him the nudge he needed. He would also have to thank her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>